Explaination of the Unexpected
by GrimmyRayne
Summary: Aizen's army of Espada decide to go into hiding our dimension.  They were curious when they felt extreme amount of spiritual pressure coming from our three characters.  He senses there is one that is half Hollow and the others are either half Shinigami.
1. Summaries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters that I created; Lilith, Elysia, Maylin, and only two of the Zanpakutos I made up.

**OC Summaries:**

The OC's in this story are created by me. Lilith's friend/Zanpakuto was created by Tite Kubo and all the other Bleach characters that may appear in my story. The Zanpakuto's name is Arturo Plateado and he is a self-made Arrancar designed for the Wii game Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. You can find his information on the Bleach Wikia. On with the backgrounds and I will explain how Lilith obtain an Arrancar as a Zanpakuto.

**Lilith: **She's obsessed with the Anime Bleach as long with her two best friends; Elysia and Maylin. Her favorite characters mostly consists of the Arrancars and of the ex-captains. She doesn't understand why she is more drawn to them she just knows deep down in her soul that's where she would be if they were real. She has a thing for Grimmjow since she can relate to her more than the others. Even though she knows if they ever met they would get on each other's nerves.

She is a laid back, hot tempered, mischievous girl. She loves to fight and won't back down to no one. She has a smart ass mouth on her and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She loves to pull pranks for fun. Some would say she is evil but not true, she is just sadistic at times if you really piss her off.

She has just barely past the chin, choppy hair that's black with teal chunky highlights running through. She has strange eye color. They are silver blue in color, if you look into them it's as though she is staring straight into your soul and knowing every little secret you hide. She has pale smooth, flawless white skin. She loves to wear anything in black since that's her favorite color, jeans and combat boots.

She doesn't remember her past that much. All she knows is that she was adopted by some rich couple. Her adopted parents are hardly ever home and leaves her by herself. She found solitude in watching and reading Bleach. She has nightmares about her biological parents but it never makes sense. Her house is very secluded from everything and very big. It is two stories and has a really big basement. There are five bedrooms in the basement itself and six extra bedrooms on the second floor. They all have their on bathroom attached to them.

**Elysia:** She is one of Lilith's and Maylin's best friends. She also enjoys watching Bleach and the Arrancars. She's not to sure about the ex-captains that are with them. One of her favorite Arrancar is the Espada, Ulquiorra. She just understands him more than the others.

She is sarcastic and hyper most of the time. She speaks her mind like Lilith, that's how they became friends, they had a lot in common. She doesn't get mad that easy and when she does get mad then she breaks all hell on you. She's really friendly and tries to become friends with anyone she meets. If you do become friends with her, she is loyal to a fault. She finds the good in anyone, even if they are evil she can still find some part in them that cares. She too also love pranking people for fun.

She has short black hair that she likes to dye different colors. Right now she has it dyed black with green bangs. She has bright sky blue eyes. When she looks you, you feel compelled to look her in the eyes. Even though they make you feel uncomfortable. She too has pale shin but not as white as Lilith's. She wears black and some color shirts, jeans, and either combat boots or running shoes.

She lives with her mom and little sister, Lacy. Even though she is mostly stays at Lilith's house, she even has her own bedroom there. Her mom doesn't really care if she's always over at her friend's house. Her mom puts her down all the time and tells her she was a mistake and she never wanted her. So she kind of adopted Lilith's family as her own.

**Maylin:** Another one of Lilith's and Elysia's best friend. She loves Bleach too and just like the other two she likes the Arrancars better. She mostly likes Gin, the ex-captain of the 3rd division. She likes mysterious men and Gin is the most mysterious man there is on Bleach, that alone attracted her to him.

She is mysterious at first. Once you get to know her then she starts opening up. When you first meet her she closes up and has an attitude towards you. Speaking her mind and putting you in your place. After she starts to know and trust you she shows her true self. She is caring, laid back girl. She loves pranks like the other two. She helps anyone in trouble and fights only when necessary. She still has a dark streak in her and isn't afraid to show you.

She has platinum blonde hair with black hair underneath, that is just past her shoulders. Her eye color is an intense shade of violet. She has more of a tan than the other two. She wears more colorful shirts, jeans, and running shoes.

She too has a troubled past. Both of her parents are alcoholics and used to beat her when she was a kid. She would usually lived on the streets than with her parents. Then she met Lilith she too adopted her family and stayed with her. That's all anyone really knows about her past and she liked to keep it that way.

**Zanpakuto's Summaries:**

These are the Zanpakutos that my OC's obtained when Azien came for the surprise visit. At first they thought they were just from their imagination for the RP game they were starting. Then the day before the surprise visit they find out they are not merely imaginary. Arturo Plateado is the creation by Tite Kubo and the other two are my creations. Most of the information I got on Arturo is from the Bleach Wikia. I just added some things that wasn't mentioned. Like some of his personality and some of his powers.

**Arturo Plateado: **He has long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and his mask is on his right cheek. It looks like just the upper jaw, but it extends around the back of his head and it has a sort of crest. His hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the Arrancar uniform, but has a belt just underneath his sash.

He has his own personality since he was an Arrancar before shape sift into a Zanpakuto. He is a ruthless warrior and calculating strategist when it comes to battle. He is arrogant, self absorb, short tempered guy. He has a sharp tongue and just speaks his mind. He also likes to fight and gain as must power as he can.

He used to be a self-made Arrancar before the Bleach storyline. He wants to kill all the Soul Reapers that lead to his down fall. They thought he died, but since he could shape-shift he shifted into a Zanpakuto and waited until someone called to him. That someone was Lilith even though she thought she made him up, now they are very close and he is protective of her when he is in the real world. He also has history with Aizen.

All his abilities that he had as an Arrancar now Lilith can control, even his own Zanpakuto. Since a Zanpakuto is part of your soul and now he is part of Lilith's soul that's how it worked now. In his sealed form he can materialize in the real world. Once his release command, "_Devour, Arturo" _is said there is a black energy that surrounds Lilith as he shifts into a basic katana that's a black blade that glows red with an hourglass-shaped guard. It looks just like his own Zanpakuto, Fenix but black. When the command, "_Absorb, Arturo"_, he has the power to absorb the spiritual energy. Which it adds to the wielder's strength. With the command, "_Project, Arturo"_, X-shaped projectiles blasts comes out of the blade hitting the target. Besides the uses of the sword Lilith also has these abilities. She can summon a massive, red Cero from her right index finger and also she can summon the Gran Rey Cero that only the Espada can use without releasing Arturo. She can control a Beam Saber that he would use instead of his sword. It is a powerful, dark colored saber of energy that materializes when her fingers extend forward. She can also use the Beam Saber Assault when she manifest the saber, it extends and proceeds to attack relentlessly while using Sonido. She can get sixteen hits, followed by a seventeenth that knocks the opponent forward. She begins the attack shouting, "_Dance!" _and ends it with, _"Die!"_, while stabbing the opponent in midair. The last thing she can do is the Spatial Prison. It's an unique version of the Negacion technique. It's a black powerful circular shape that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely.

**Ryūjin (Dragon God): **He is Mylin's Zanpakuto. He is a water element type sword. In his spirit form he can shift from a dragon to a man. In his dragon form he has light blue scales and red eyes. In his man form he is tall with a blue tint to his skin, light blue hair and red eyes. He only wears black pants and no shirt. He doesn't have any history like Lilith's sword. Maylin just came up with him in her head.

His abilities all have to do with water. In his sealed form he is sterling silver ring with a blue dragon circling it. His release command is, _"Cascade, Ryujin" _, Maylin is then engulfed in a wall of water as it falls there is a beautiful white katana with a light blue hilt. There is a light blue dragon engraved onto the blade and it has a blue glow to it. When Ryujin is activated he makes Maylin's reflexes increase and increases her speed. With the command, _"Spring Forth, Ryujin"_, a jet of water shoots out of the end of the blade directly towards the opponent. When it makes contact it slightly slows them down. With this command, _"Surround, Ryujin"_, this is a mist that surrounds the opponent making it hard to see and move. Shouting the command, _"Transform, Ryujin"_, it turns an area of solid matter, up to 1 meter in diameter, into water. If the opponent gets caught they can not escape for up to 60 seconds, leaving them vulnerable.

**Raichixyou (Lightning Bird): **Elysia owns this Zanpakuto. His name means lightning bird but the spirit is not of a bird but a man with wings. He is tall, dark skinned man with angel wings. The wings are clear and blue lightning running through them. He has on a black fitted shirt and jeans, his feet are bare. He too doesn't have any history that we know of.

His release command is, _"Spark, Raichixyou"_, there is lightning that crashes down around Elysia leaving static and a mezmering katana in its place. The blade is clear, but you can see blue lightning running through it. The guard is in a shape of a lightning bolt and the hilt is silver. Before his release form his is a bracelet that looks like lightning bolt continuing around. Once he is release he gives Elysia great skill with the sword. When she shouts, _"Scream, Raichixyou"_, it produces a shockwave up to 10 meters in diameter, knocking down anyone in it's path. With the command, _"Envelope, Raichixyou"_, it produces a cage of electricity around the opponent trapping them in. As soon as that happens shouting, _"Strike Down, Raichixyou", lightning strikes down in the cage towards the person trapped. When it makes contact it knocks them down and paralyzing them. Then the cage disappears leaving the paralyzed opponent waiting to be finished._

This is my first FF that I'm writing. I'm not to sure if it's going to be any good so please bare with me. If you could would you please review and let me know what you think and please be honest. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Lilith's P.O.V**

"Hey Lilith, what ya doin'?" Both Elysia and Maylin asked at the same time looking down at me.

I was laying on the grass thinking. When I start thinking I completely zone out, I didn't even hear them walking towards me. "Hmmm", I said looking up, "Oh nothing really, just trying to figure which episodes we should watch on Saturday."

Both Elysia and Maylin looked at each other before answering.

"Let's see", May scratching the back of her head. Her platinum blonde, black hair is cascading down past her shoulders. "I think we should start off with the Arrancar Arcs", smiling.

"That's what I love 'bout ya, always thinking on ya toes." I smiled back.

"What 'bout me Lil, don't ya love me too?" Whined El giving me crocodile tears.

I just sighed. "Ya know I love ya too, you don't have to give me that look", rolling my eyes. I got up hugging both of them tight. "You two are my best friends always, nothing's gonna change how I feel you should know that", saying as I released them.

"We know that, El just likes to be dramatic." May says laughing.

El just glared at her stomping her feet saying, "I'm not dramatic, I'm eccentric", sticking her tongue at her now.

We both looked at each other, then back at her and started laughing. After laughing for awhile we looked at her again, she was glaring at us and I knew that look. It meant that she was going get even and when she gets even it's never pretty. When we saw that look we took off, we ran into the house and up the stairs to our rooms and locked the doors until she cooled off a bit. We know she would get even, but not now she isn't.

I unlocked my door and cracked it open a bit to peer out in the hall. I didn't see any evidence that she was around, so opened it all the way and stepped out. That's when I saw her jumped out behind the corner with an evil grin on her face. Then I saw what she was holding. It was a paint ball gun, she held it up pointing it at me, with a glint in her eyes and that grin on her face she shot me in the chest. I couldn't believe she shot with a paint ball gun, I looked at her dumbfounded then slowly snapped out of it. Then my own evil grin crossed my face and I ran into my room and grabbed my gun. I came back out in the hall with said gun in hand grinning at her. I heard her gasp before she took off running down the hall. I yelled after her, "This means war!" We got May involved also and that's how we spent the rest of the night, having a paint ball war in my house.

The next morning when I awoke I was sore all over. Looking down at my body there were bruises all over. I just sighed, "I guess having a paint ball war without protection was dumb. Oh, well it was fun and I know I will do it again." I pulled myself out of bed and headed to the shower. Few minutes later emerging from the shower and pulling on a black long sleeve shirt with the saying, "_Bite Me_", on it, dark blue jeans with holes in them and my boots I headed downstairs to see if Elysia and Maylin was up.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast, I didn't see either of them. No sooner than I was sitting down to eat they both came bouncing down the stairs. I glanced up once they emerged in the door way, "Morning guys, you sore too or is it just me that got the crap shot out of me?"

"Naw, it's not just you. I got bruises in places I don't know possible." Elysia said grumpily.

"I know what ya mean El, I'm the same way but it sure was fun though", May saying happily, "Oh and morning to ya too."

"How can ya happy having bruises all over?" El complained.

May just looked at her thoughtfully before answering. "Hmm, maybe cause I was kicking ya ass last night", she grinned at El.

Elysia just stood there looking at shocked before she glared at her yelling, "You didn't kick my ass, if anything I was kicking yours."

They kept arguing over who kicked who's ass. I just snickered the whole time not getting involved at the time. They eventually quite down long enough to get themselves some food. My bowl empty I pulled out the chair I was sitting in and grabbed my bowl to take over to the sink to wash. Once that's over I turned around and walked back over towards them. "Hey, you guys want to go and get the rest of yours things and head to the store to stock up after ya'll are done?" I asked them.

They both mumbled yes and went back to eating. Shaking my head, I headed back to my room to grab my money and keys. You see since we all graduated this year we decided that they should move in with me at my house. My parents gave it to me for a graduation present and enough money to live off of for awhile. Since seeing they are never here to begin with and I was always here by myself they thought it was a good idea. I think that they felt bad and was sucking up to me, but I didn't care I have my friends to moving in with me.

Soon we all was heading out the door and towards my car. We took that since they really didn't have much more to pick up seeing that they pretty much lived with me anyways. We grabbed a lot of their things when they first started to stay. First we went to Elysia's apartment she was staying at with her mom and sister. They weren't there so we didn't have deal with them. Her mom wouldn't care where she stayed at, as long it wasn't there with her. It didn't hurt her feelings to much since her mother didn't care for her. Only things that was left was her laptop and some clothes. Once that was done we headed towards Maylin's place.

We pulled in her driveway and shut the car off. We all got out of the car and shut the doors. We walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Opening it we glanced around looking for her parents. There was beer cans and liquor bottles thrown all over the floor. Then we saw her dad passed out on their couch. So we headed to the back hallway to her bedroom. We passed her parents room and the door was ajar. We peeked in and her mom laid sprawled out on the bed. We all sighed in relief, we really didn't want to confront them. She grabbed her things and then we headed back to the car.

Finally we made it to Walmart, we grabbed a cart and headed in. First we went to the food section for our snacks that we needed. We filled up on chips, pop, frozen pizza, and as well as other things. After we made sure we grabbed everything we needed we headed to pay for our stuff. We piled everything in the car and headed back home. By the time we made it home it was four something in the afternoon.

We made sure everything we bought was put up where it should go. Once that was done I decided to look around the house and see how much damage we made with our little war. There was paint all over the walls, leather couch and chairs, and doors. I was surprised we didn't hit the TV, that was good because I wouldn't know what I would do with out it.

I walked to their rooms to suggest we should clean up a bit before tomorrow. "Hey guys, I think we should try and clean up the paint before we got to engrossed with Bleach tomorrow."

They poked their heads out of their rooms and looked at me. Maylin nodded her head and Elysia just grumbled an agreement. So we went about clean what we can, by the time it was all done it was getting late. When I looked at the clock it said it was ten at night.

I didn't want to go to bed this early so I asked them, "What do ya guys think we come up with our own Zanpakutos to get us in the mood for tomorrow? We could use them in a role playing game if we start one."

They both nodded in agreement while jumping up and down.

We gathered in my bedroom since it was the biggest out of the three. We each grabbed paper and pen then we started to create our own Zanpakutos. Well I knew kinda what I wanted mine to be like. He was going to be an Arrancar that shape shifted into a Zanpakuto but he got stuck permanently. He looks kinda like Grimmjow; same color hair but longer, he has a jaw bone on the right side for his mask but it was only the upper jaw and it expends around the back of his head and it has a sort of crest. That's the only resemblance he has with Grimmy. He has yellow eyes, his hollow hole is located below the base of his neck and he wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but there is a belt just underneath his sash. His personality is the same as he was when he was an Arrancar. He is a ruthless warrior and calculating strategist when it comes to battle. He is arrogant, self absorb, short tempered guy. He has a sharp tongue and just speaks his mind. He also likes to fight and gain as must power as he can. He would protect me no mater what the situation. He is different from other swords, he doesn't really have a sealed form. He can materialize in the real world and you would never know he was a spirit. I have all his abilities that he had when he was an Arrancar with and without being released. When I yell, _"Devour, Arturo"_, there is a black energy that surrounds me as he shifts into a basic katana that has a black blade that glows red with an hourglass-shaped guard and blood red hilt. That's all I got down so far so I thought I would share it with my friends.

I turned towards them saying, "Hey I got my pretty much done. Ya'll want to hear what I have so far?" they both nodded without looking up from their paper so I started telling them.

Once I got done describing Arutro to them they just looked at me speechless. Finally Elysia spoke up, "Leave it to you to pick an Arrancar for your spirit."

"It ain't my fault that I loike them better out of all the characters in the story. I just connect with them better that's all." I complained as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Maylin said, "I like it. It's really is different from your average sword and it suits you", smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at El and asked them what they came up with.

May started to describe her sword. She said his name was Ryujin which meant dragon god, he was a water type. In his spirit form he can shift from a dragon to a man. In his dragon form he has light blue scales and red eyes. In his man form he is tall with a blue tint to his skin, long light blue hair and red eyes. He only wears black pants and no shirt. When he's in his sealed form then he is a sterling silver ring with a blue dragon circling it. She releases him saying, _"Cascade, Ryujin"_, engulfing her in a wall of water, once that dies down she's holding a beautiful white katana with a light blue dragon engraved onto the blade, it has a blue glow to it and it has a light blue hilt.

Once she was done I told her it was amazing. Then I turned to Elysia waiting for her describe hers.

She started telling us that she picked lightning as the type. His name was Raichixyou which means lightning bird. Her spirit is anything but a bird, he is a man that has wings. He is tall, dark skinned man with angel wings. The wings are clear and blue lightning running through them. He has on a black fitted shirt and jeans, his feet are bare. She releases him shouting, _"Spark, Raichixyou", there is lightning that crashes down around her leaving static and a mezmering katana in its place. The blade is clear, but you can see blue lightning running through it. The guard is in a shape of a lightning bolt and the hilt is silver. Before his release form his is a bracelet that looks like lightning bolt continuing around._

_I told her that he sounded awesome and powerful._

"_Yeah, I kinda wish I thought of a lightning type, but I was drawn towards water. It was weird I couldn't think of anything else but water and then his name flashed in my head." Maylin was telling us._

"_I know what you mean, it was the same way with me." Elysia explained._

"_That is weird, same for me too." I said while thinking._

_I glanced over to the clock and it read one in the morning. Wow, time did go by fast. I told the girls good night and I'll see them in the morning. They said the same to me before leaving to go to their own rooms. I got undressed and slipped into my favorite pjs. They were black silk pants and a black tank top that had a white skull on it. I climbed into bed, pulled the blankets up and drifted of to sleep._

_That night I had a weird but vivid dream that confused me a bit._


	3. Chapter 2

**Lilith's Dream**

I woke up what looked like the dessert. When I fully took everything in it more looked like Hueco Mundo from Bleach. I walked around looking at everything then I heard something behind me. I spun around not knowing what to expect. When I fully spun around I gasped, there in front of me was an Arrancar. Ok I know it was just a dream, but it felt real and I didn't recognized this particular Arrancar. He was tall, pale skin, turquoise long hair, yellowish-gold eyes, and his mask was on his right cheek. It was just an upper jaw that went around his head to sort of crest and his hole was below the base of his neck. He was wearing the basic Arrancar uniform, but a belt underneath his sash.

"Who the hell are you," I asked glaring at him. He just smirked while sizing me up. I felt like punching him in the face the way he was looking at me. "Well, are you gonna answer or just stand there looking like an idiot," I replied.

Finally he spoke, "My name is Arturo Plateado, I'm an Arrancar that got trapped as a Zanpakuto. Which means if I'm here in your inner world then I'm your Zanpakuto."

I just snorted when he said that. Who does he think I am a moron. That only happens in Bleach and the last time I checked this wasn't Bleach. Somehow I felt like he was telling the truth and it scared me a little. If it was true then my world and the Bleach world are going to collide.

"Fine I believe you, but why do I have a Zanpakuto? I thought only Shinigami and Arrancars only had swords not humans," I said casually.

"Well from what I gathered from your memories that was sealed you are half Hollow, or Arrancar to be specific," he said. He gave me a look like I should of known that.

"Fine, let's say I believe you and I am half Arrancar why am I not in the Bleach universe," I asked. What he told me surprised me, he didn't know. Go figure that my life would be fucked up from the beginning. For the rest of the dream he told me everything that I need to know about my powers. He also started to train me on how to use those said powers.

* * *

**Elysia's Dream**

I was standing in the middle of a field, it was night out and it was lightning. The lightning never touched down on the ground so I knew I was safe. I decided to walk around and take in my surroundings. It was beautifully and it was peaceful. I made my way to a cave and there standing at the mouth of the cave was a man.

He was tall, dark skin and had wings that looked like an angel. He had short black with streaks of yellow hair, silver eyes and his wings are clear with blue lightning running through them. He was wearing a black fitted shirt and jeans. He was beautiful in a way. It felt like I knew him and he was part of me. I asked him what his name was.

"My name is Raichixyou, and I am your Zanpakuto. Your were born half a Shinigami and your memories was sealed. You were sent to this world so you wouldn't interfered with the Bleach world," he explained.

I just nodded. Not knowing what to say or think. Somehow I felt that he was right but my mind kept saying it wasn't possible. "Ok so say I believe you, why come to me now," I asked him.

He simply replied it was just the right time. I knew I wouldn't get anything else from him because he didn't really know. So I knew only one thing I wanted to do and that is to learn my new powers. So that's what we did we trained and talked.

* * *

**Maylin's Dream**

I was on a small island and water was everywhere I turned. I felt peaceful being here and powerful. There was a small hut in the middle of the island so I walked towards it. Once I reached the hut a guy walked out of the door greeting me.

He was tall with a blue tint to his skin. He had long light blue hair and red eyes, he was wearing just a pair of black pants. "Welcome Maylin, I've been waiting for you," he greeted with a smile.

I smiled back asking him how he knew my name. He just smiled at the question, so I decided to ask a different one, "What's your name?"

He replied, "Ryujin and I'm your Zanpakuto." He then explained to me how I'm half Shinigami and was put in this world to keep from interfering in Bleach.

I decided to go along with all this and asked if he would train me. He smiled and agreed to help. That's what we did we trained.


	4. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

GrimmyRayne


End file.
